


In A Galaxy Far, Far Away

by Kobo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chapter two isn't fun, Endor, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Six Sentence Fics, just a warning, these tags make no sense, too many to tag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: A series of unconnected six sentence prompts from tumblr!





	1. The first thing he ever said to her was this: shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally planning on just keeping these on Tumblr since they're so short, but I've missed posting things on here (hey, finals are done so expect some more fics to start appearing!!) so I'm posting them. Each chapter is unrelated, and the tags/rating/warning vary for each chapter!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Today's first line was sent to me by [Dinosardonic](http://dinosardonic.tumblr.com/): _The first thing he ever said to her was this: shit._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The first thing he ever said to her was this: shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's first line was sent to me by [Dinosardonic](http://dinosardonic.tumblr.com/)

_The first thing he ever said to her was this: shit._

Jyn looked down at her ruined blouse – the one she had bought _specifically_  fro today’s interview – and took a deep, deep breath in order not to growl at the man who had just dropped his double shot Americano all over her.

“I’m so sorry,” he muttered, “I didn’t see you there, and I’m conducting an interview in twenty minutes…”

This caught Jyn by surprise; enough surprise to stop the murderous thoughts running through her head. 

“You wouldn’t be interviewing a Jyn Erso over at Alliance, Inc, would you?”

The man’s eyes lit up with understanding and another apology as he said, “Well, Ms. Erso, at least we got the first impressions out of the way.”


	2. "Come on, Jyn, you're okay, you can do this"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Major Character Death**
> 
>  
> 
> "Come on, Jyn, you're okay, you can do this," Cassian breathes unsteadily, his palms sweaty as they clutch tightly onto her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an anon!

"Come on, Jyn, you're okay, you can do this," Cassian breathes unsteadily, his palms sweaty as they clutch tightly onto her hand.

Jyn looks past him – if she looks into those dark eyes she loves so much all her courage and this strong facade will break – addressing the droid standing behind them, “You’ll look after him, won’t you, Kay?”

“Don’t talk like that,” Cassian hissed at her, moving his hands in an attempt to stem the blood flowing from the wound in her stomach, “You’re going to be fine, Jyn.”

Kay seemed to realize now would not be the time to inform the captain of the slim chances of Jyn ever being “Okay” again, choosing instead to nod and reassure Jyn, “I, along with the other rebels, will continue to look out for Cassian.”

“Then you’ll be okay,” Jyn said, moving her hand – it was slick with blood but Jyn was beyond caring – to Cassian’s cheek to reassure him, finally meeting his eyes, “That’s all I needed to know.”

She closes her eyes, allowing her head to go limp and relax into his hand, feeling content to meet her end like this in Cassian’s arms, knowing that he’d be alright, that their family would keep him safe; they’d meet again someday, of that she was sure. 


	3. Flustered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Flustered, heat rising in his cheeks, Cassian gestures and stutters, struggling to gather the courage to meet her gaze or at the least respond with something more coherent than 'um' or 'er'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From an anon!

Flustered, heat rising in his cheeks, Cassian gestures and stutters, struggling to gather the courage to meet her gaze or at the least respond with something more coherent than 'um' or 'er'.

“Honestly, Cassian, I just need someone to change the bandage,” Jyn sighed, and Cassian could hear her eye rolling as well. 

He moved forward to meet Jyn – a very shirtless Jyn Erso – and, still refusing to meet her eyes, grabbed her shoulders to turn her around. He peeled back the edges of the wrappings to examine the wound beneath; luckily, the blaster bolt had only grazed her, leaving a shallow red line across her shoulder blades. With light hands and practiced precision, Cassian spread bacta gel over the angry mark, hoping that this would fade, unlike the many other scars littering Jyn’s back – scars Cassian didn’t know the stories of, hadn’t had time to discover; scars that wrote the untold story of her life across the surface of her skin. 

“Thank you,” Jyn said as Cassian covered the wound with a fresh bandage, pulling her shirt back over her head, “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”


	4. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"He didn't know quite what to make of her like this, when he thought he had seen every side to her there was to see."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sent to me by [RapidashPatronus](http://rapidashpatronus.tumblr.com/)! Thanks, love!!

"He didn't know quite what to make of her like this, when he thought he had seen every side to her there was to see."

Ready to punch through an entire company of Stormtroopers, in tears over her father’s death, relaxing around comrades after a hard day’s work: these emotions Cassian had seen on Jyn Erso, but laughing – no, _giggling_  – in sheer giddiness? No, Cassian had never seen this, nor had he ever guessed such a sound would ever come out of Jyn’s mouth. 

What’s more, Cassian wasn’t sure who to blame as the ultimate cause; was it the bottle in her hand, was it the sight of the second Death Star exploding overhead, was it a mixture of both?

Still, as Cassian watched Jyn throw her head back and simply celebrate – at peace with the universe for perhaps the first time in her life – he realized this moment was perhaps the most beautiful he had ever seen Jyn Erso. He joined her in the crowd of Pathfinders, pulling her into his arms; she was lighter like that, the weight of the world removed from her shoulders, and Cassian wouldn’t mind if she felt like this every day for the rest of her life.


	5. Jyn's always loved the smell of the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated slightly on this one and added onto the sentence that was given to me by [oh-nostalgiaa](http://oh-nostalgiaa.tumblr.com/)!

_Jyn’s always loved the smell of the rain:_ it smelled like the oceans of Lah’mu and the welcoming arms of her father after a hard day’s work, of cleanliness and new beginnings; it smelled, she once told Cassian with tenderness and conviction, like _hope._

Jyn’s always loved the sound of the wind: the other children with the Partisans would cower as the wind ripped across their tents and tousled the branches of sturdy trees like they were straw, but Jyn – the girl with her father’s logic and her mother’s connection to nature – worked with the wind; as the whistling grew and grew, as the harsh tendrils of cold sneaked under the flap of the tents, Jyn morphed it into the background of a story, her tone rising and falling with the sound so that, by the time the wind quieted, the others would be comforted into sleep, leaving Jyn as the only one to murmur _Goodbye_. 

Jyn’s always loved the feel of the sun: it glossed over her skin like a warm blanket, providing life and energy to those lucky enough to meet its embrace; laying back with eyes closed to the world, sunlight would dance over her eyelids, reminding her she was safe for another day; it felt, in many ways, like _security._

Jyn’s always loved the sight of the clouds: be it fluffy, only a dot in the landscape, or threatening, swallowing up the sky behind it, Jyn enjoyed staring at the clouds or, more accurately, trying to stare through the clouds; she knew what was there, hidden on the other side, safe in the clouds embrace, just as she was once in her father’s:  _Stardust._

Jyn’s always loved the taste of the snow: how it slipped through the endless layers she wore to freeze her skin or how it impeded daily transportation, Jyn could do without, but the taste – snow tasted crisp as it landed on her tongue, strong and unapologetic in its nature (”Like you,” Cassian had laughed when she explained) and, as Jyn ran into a snow storm with her fellow rebels just outside of Echo Base, she thought it might even taste like _home_.


	6. "I mean, how hard can it be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [buttons-with-strawberry-lemonade](http://buttons-with-strawberry-lemonade.tumblr.com/) for this prompt :D

"I mean, how hard can it be?"

That, Cassian discovered, was the most frequent phrase rebels would say challenging Jyn to a fight – those poor rebels who judged Jyn only by the her short stature and slight build. 

They hadn’t seen her move, fluid like water and strong like a mountain, in the streets of Jedha; hell, Cassian himself only had a small idea of what Jyn Erso was capable of. But he watched as Jyn conquered eager rebel after eager rebel with a satisfied smirk, glad she could prove her worth in the rebellion. 

Word spread quickly around base – “No one’s been able to beat Jyn Erso in a fight yet” – and soon almost no one offered themselves up as a morning sparring partner (could it even be called _sparring_ , with how she took them down?) and Jyn began getting restless.

And _that_ was the day that Cassian rolled up his sleeves, stepping onto the mat next to Jyn, and, with a teasing glint in his eye, asked, “I mean, how hard can it be?”


	7. "No one ever look at me like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [diazprimera](https://diazprimera.tumblr.com/) for this prompt :)

Cassian raised his eyebrows, a silent question: _Looked at you like what?_

“I’ve always been someone’s daughter,” She explained, trying to lasso her scrambled thoughts into something comprehensible, “Saw Gerrera’s or Galen Erso’s: I’ve always, _always_ , been defined by who they were.” She shrugged and continued: “Of all the things I hated about being on my own, getting the chance to be my own person, free of the weight of their expectations – well, it was refreshing.

Cassian gave her a shy, hesitant smile, asking, “And here – do people look at you like that here?”

With a glance around the hanger – at the rebels who served beside her and at the officers who had grown to respect her and at the captain who had welcomed her home – Jyn could confidently nod. 


	8. "Don't go, not yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely [carr-crashh-heartss](https://carr-crashh-heartss.tumblr.com/) sent me this prompt :)

“The coast looks pretty clear to me, so you better have three good reasons for me to stay,” Jyn said with a roll of her eyes. 

“One,” Cassian whispered, jutting his head to the left, subtly, and Jyn tracked the movement only to see three Imperial guards pacing the perimeter of the next building ( _how could she have missed them?_ ). 

“Two,” and Cassian glanced down the alleyway where the familiar tread of a KX series could be heard – only, this time, it wasn’t their handy K-2SO, but a droid still belonging to the Imperials. 

When Cassian muttered  _“Three”_ he leaned in close to Jyn, the word coming out as breath against her face, and pressed his lips to hers: “I’m not letting you run into danger one more time without doing that,” he told her as he pulled back, running his thumb over the blush coloring her cheeks. 

Jyn leaned forward again, chasing his lips with hers, until the clanking of metallic feet faded into the distance and she felt safe to pull back and respond, a smirk on her face, “Excellent intuition, Captain.”


	9. Under normal circumstances he would speak his mind, but, with a blaster against his head...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [ibonekoen](http://ibonekoen.tumblr.com/) for this prompt!
> 
> Apparently this sentence spawned an entire AU in which Jyn is still with the Partisans and Cassian’s job at the beginning of _Rogue One_ is finding her, rather than Bodhi…
> 
> (Don't be surprised if this gets expanded into a full fic...)

Cassian forced his racing thoughts downward, deep inside his mind, and reminded himself why he was here: Galen Erso’s daughter was with the Partisans; he needed a meeting with Saw Gerrera if he had any pray of finding the girl and he needed the girl in order to find her father. No matter what he thought of the rough (and frankly barbaric) techniques of the Partisans – especially the short human girl pressing his own blaster into the back of his skull – he would keep his opinions to himself, follow his orders and get the meeting the Alliance so desperately needed. 

“I’m on your side,” Cassian hissed through his teeth, “I’m with the Rebel Alliance and I need to speak to your boss.”

“And what makes you think Saw Gerrera wants to meet with a member of the Rebel Alliance?” the girl asked with a sardonic laugh, her voice low and close to Cassian’s ear. 

“Because we have intelligence that he’ll want,” Cassian told her (he’d be looking straight into her eyes if she had the courage to stand in front of him, rather than keeping her face out of his line of sight), “We know that he has Jyn Erso among his ranks and we know that she’s in danger.”


	10. "I was lost without you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [crazy-fruit](http://crazy-fruit.tumblr.com/) for sending this in!

Jyn smiles at his response to her question – _How did you get along without me?_  – and wraps her arms tighter around his neck. They’ve escaped another brush with death, but they’re safe within the hull of Cassian’s U-Wing now: safe to embrace and safe to hope for another day. 

“Who knew a rebel intelligence officer could be so poetic?” she teased him as she ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the way his eyes softened in response. 

“Since you two appear unaware,” Kaytu piped up from the cockpit, his voice snarky as ever, “We will all be lost if Cassian does not come assist with navigation.”

Both Jyn and Cassian paused for a moment – freezing in their movements like two guilty teenagers – before dissolving into laughter at the droid’s obliviousness, ignoring the deep sighs of disappointment coming from the cockpit. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving writing these, so feel free to stop by [RxbxlCaptain](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/) and send me one! (Or just come say hi!)


End file.
